Do you remember me?
by KikkyChan
Summary: Italy hasn't been feeling well. The ghosts of his past are coming to haunt him. When a certain name of an empire long gone slips from his lips, how will Germany handle it? Watch as other countries help to uncover the secret nobody knew existed. Do you remember me? BoyXBoy love. Lemons later. Human names used
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) I'm back with a multi-chaptered story. This one has been sitting in a notebook for awhile now. This story will be filled with young love, realization, passion and later on lemons. This is between two boys, you have been warned. It's Germany and Italy human names will be used. **

**I don't own Hetalia. If I did I definitely wouldn't be writing this fic. Trust me! Please enjoy**

"Feliciano?" Germany asked looking over at the Italian. He was red faced and swaying side to side a dazed expression across his face.

"Ve..." Italy looked at Ludwig with his glazed over brown eyes. "I think I might be getting sick, Ludwig." Italy felt his forehead, noting it was quite warm.

"You should head to bed then. I can take care of this by myself" Germany noted all the paperwork stacked on his desk.

"No! I'm fine, really!" Italy answered quickly. Actually, he was afraid to fall asleep. His dreams being haunted from images of his past. Wearing dresses, and cleaning Austria's house wasn't so bad, but seeing the object of his earlier affections, Holy Roman Empire, was.

As a child, he and the Empire were, in a sense, young lovers. He was so good to Italy. When he departed, Italy was only left with a ghost feeling of their lips touching. The pain when he was told Holy Roman Empire would never return, was too much to bear. He buried his childhood, deep down wanting to forget everything. Now, his past was hitting him in waves, and Feliciano couldn't bear it. The worst part was looking at Ludwig. It was like a form of torture. His slicked back blonde hair, and bright blue eyes did nothing, but hurt the Italian. He looked like his young love, and it killed Italy. He didn't want to upset his amigo for life though. So he kept trying to bury his past, and keep his feelings in check.

He hadn't noticed Germany walking over to him, placing a hand on his head. "Italy, you are burning up. I order you to bed this instant."

Italy wanted to whine and pout, but shocked Germany when he got up to leave "Germany, will you come hold my hand until I fall asleep?" He asked shyly. He may be trying to bury his past, but any attention from his blonde was well worth it.

Ludwig looked like he was turning his head to think, but actually he was hiding the blush creeping up his face. He couldn't help it, this moronic, lazy, hyper active Italian, had a place in his heart. He couldn't afford time for love, and the Italian and his free loving attitude, probably didn't want the brash, work oriented, German. He turned to the Italian and nodded his head. Any time he could touch Feliciano was good time.

He walked with the Italian to his room, and let his thoughts wander. For as long as Germany could remember, he always had a soft spot for Feli. His childhood he never could remember, but it's almost like he knew, and he loved this boy forever.

They got to the room, and Italy crawled wordlessly into bed. He drew the covers up to his chin not even bothering to strip his clothes, like he usually did. Germany plucked a chair from the other side of the room, and set it down beside the bed. He sat in it, and looked down at Italy who was panting from the fever.

"Gott, Italy you look terrible." Germany said.

Feliciano really did look so frail in the big bed. His cheeks red with fever, his chest barely heaving under the covers. His usually crazy curled ahoge looked limp and lifeless. Germany couldn't help but reach out and stroke the boys face with the back of his hand.

Italy closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He was overwhelmingly struck with the urge to sleep, and he drifted off.

_Italy was much smaller now wearing a pretty maid costume. It was very puffy, but it wasn't constricting. He also had a handkerchief tied around his head. He was told Holy Roman Empire was leaving, but was too swamped with chores he had no choice, but to complete. He lamented this fact. Sure, in the beginning the boy had been an asshole, but he did such nice things later on, that Italy soon had a full blown crush. _

_He had his loyal pushbroom under his arm, and was carrying a rather heavy bucket of water. He looked up, and there he was, his childhood crush. _

_"Are you really leaving?" He asked the empire_

_"Yes! I have to go I'm sorry"_

_"I don't want you to go, but if you really have to, take this. Maybe it might help you think of me" he thrust his broom in front of him, the bucket long forgotten_

_"How will this make me think-" The empire had his thoughts filled with seeing the beautiful Italy, always with the broom in his hand. He took it clutching it to his chest "I'll cherish it always. I want to give you something too. What do people in your country do when they like someone?"_

_"Ve...a kiss, I think."_

_"A kiss, huh?" The blonde began moving towards the auburn haired maid while blushing nervously "I've liked you, for a very long time."_

_Their lips touched in an intense, but chaste kiss. It sent currents down Italy's spine. How he loved this boy._

Ludwig hadn't moved as he watched Feliciano fall asleep. He truly was beautiful. How did he get so sick? Maybe, because lately he hadn't been taking his regular siesta. Was he working the Italian too hard? He had been rather harsh with him lately. He made a mental note to go easier on him next time. He noticed Feliciano mumbling in his sleep. Germany moved Italy's bangs out of his face when he heard the words

"Holy Roman Empire." Escape the Italians mouth.

Then Ludwig felt like he got hit by a ton of bricks.


	2. Chapter 2

Germany felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks. What did the Italian say? Holy Roman Empire? He had heard of Holy Roman Empire before, but only in books. Did the Italian know him? More importantly why would he be dreaming of him? Even more so, why did he feel hurt by this?

Ludwig stood up. He needed some air, or a distraction. He went to leave for his office. He walked over to open the door, but was stopped by a weak voice.

"Ludwig?" Italy said, still half dazed.

"Go back to bed Italy. I'm just going to bring my vork in here so I can tend to you vhile you rest, ja?"

Italy nodded, and laid back in bed. Germany seemed really tense, and Feliciano was scared he was going to leave him alone. He closed his eyes, but didn't sleep. There he was, haunting his dreams again, but what could this all mean? Was he doomed to keep reliving the most painful memory in his life? Or was there something even bigger working at hand?

Germany closed to door to the boys room, and allowed himself a moment. He leaned against the door, his heart pounding furiously against his chest. He ran his fingers through his slick blonde hair, and sighed deeply. Okay moment over, and he took long strides to his office area. He gathered up his paperwork, and fought the urge to throw them in the air, and punch his oak desk repeatedly until his knuckles bled. Was this, jealousy? Was he jealous over something or someone who no longer even existed. He put the papers down, and reached into a drawer in his desk. He pulled out a book, and sat in his chair putting to book in front of him. He opened it, and began searching.

America with his blonde hair and ahoge, smiling stupidly with big blue eyes, and a stupid thumbs up was on the first page. They created this book after the first meeting so everyone knew what the other countries looked like. Even unrecognized Micronations, and past nations. He kept flipping the pages of country after country, what they looked like, certain traits, and other things. He even passed himself

"Gott vhat und awful picture. I look angry." he said, the he stopped when he found what he wanted.

Holy Roman Empire, an older looking photo was in the book of a very young looking boy. He had on a big hat and a cape billowing behind him. The picture was black and white, but Germany thought it looked almost familiar. There wasn't much to be said on the empire, but one line caught his attention

"Holy Roman Empire attempted to get Italy to join him, but was turned down repeatedly."

Germany grit his teeth. Italy did know him. Germany needed to get his temper under control, and confront Feli with this information. He calmly stood up, and promptly picked up his heavy chair, and broke it by stomping his foot through it. His chest heaved in exertion, his hand bawled into first, and some strands of hair flew in front of his face. He took a deep breathe, slicked back his hair, and gathered up his paperwork to take into Italy's room.

He walked in and noticed Feli was still sleeping. He creeped in quietly. He stacked the papers on a desk in the room. He walked over to Italy, and placed a hand on his head. His fever had dropped significantly.

"Ludwig..." Italy sighed.

"Ja, how are you feeling?"

"A little better thanks to you." Italy went to sit up

Germany helped him "Don't strain yourself."

"No! I'm fine I don't need help." He blushed as Germany left his arm around his shoulder.

Ludwig noticed and moved his arm quickly. He coughed awkwardly, and went to sit at the desk. He began to bury himself in his work. Signing this, reading over that. All of it just seemed to blur together. He couldn't focus on any of the words. One single question repeating over and over in his head. He began to get angry. Why was this bothering him so much? He sighed and slumped in his seat.

"Italy did you know holy Roman empire?"

Italy was shocked. What did Germany know that he didn't. Was Germany psychic? Did he know his dreams? What about the dream with Ludwig covered on pasta...wait off topic. He had to think of a noncommittal answer.

"Sí. Back when I was very young. He wanted me to join with him. After I saw what happened with Grandpa Rome, I didn't want to go through that. Then one day he left. Later on I was told he wouldn't be coming back." He was holding his knees to his chest now.

"Oh vell you said his name in your sleep."

"Mama Mia really?" Italy blushed and held his face in his hands. "I guess I was dreaming of my childhood. Must have thought about him in passing" it was half truthful. He wasn't about to let the German know his secret desires.

"Oh" was all Ludwig could say. He saw the blush, and the way Italy reacted. He wouldn't push anymore. He felt defeated by an Empire long gone.

-The next morning-

Italy was back to his old self. Jumping around and hanging on Germany. Ludwig acted like it bothered him, but in all honesty, he couldn't get enough of it. They were waiting for Kiku who was coming over for an Axis meeting today.

"Herro Germany, Italy." Japan said upon meeting the two countries

"Hiya Japan!" Italy said waving his hand above his head

"Guten Morgen Japan." Germany said with a stiff nod "Italy vhy don't you let the adults talk, and go paint me a picture."

"Oh boy!" Italy ran off without another word.

Ludwig turned to Kiku "What do you know about Holy Roman Empire, Kiku?"

Japan shrugged "Not much rearry. An old joining of European countries. He seemed to disappear after awhile. Why?"

Germany ran his fingers through his hair "Does anybody know what he looked like?"

"Itary told me once. Actually he rooked a lot like a younger you."

**A/N) wow I'm so surprised at how fast this story got popular. Thanks to my reviewers, favoriters, and followers it help me churn out a faster chapter! Oh I didn't do Japans full accent just because I figured not only would it be difficult to write, but difficult to read also. Open to suggestions though. Also should I translate the other languages at the end? I want to make it easier to understand. **


	3. Chapter 3

"He looks like me?" Ludwig asked

"Looked," Japan corrected "Yes, slick bronde hair under a hat, and big brue eyes."

Now Germany couldn't organize his thoughts. If this Holy Roman Empire meant something to Feliciano, did looking at him hurt the country? He never meant to hurt him. Maybe he should dye his hair maybe go lighter. Like his older brother, Prussia, but what would he say?

"Oh did mein little bruder vant to replicate the awesome me?"

Ludwig shuddered at the thought. Maybe darker instead.

"Herro Germany! Nippon to Doitsu are you there?" Kiku was running his hand in front of Ludwig's face.

"Vhat," Germany shook his head "Oh sorry Japan."

Japan waved it off "You seem rike something else is on your mind. Are you sure you don't wish to discuss it with me?"

"No, it's fine. So vhile Feliciano is busy let's get down to business."

-mid way through the "meeting"-

"Germany! Germany!" Italy came running over "Look at what I drew."

He shoved his picture in Germany's face. It was a picture of a rabbit.

"Italy this isn't new I've seen this one before. Try again." Ludwig said.

Italy tilted his head "Germany I've never painted this before."

A memory of drawing with Holy Roman Empire came creeping up on him. Him, and the Empire had drawn rabbits together, but that wasn't Germany. Why did he think the rabbit looked familiar? Feliciano was quick on his feet

"Oh haha silly me. I have drawn this before, with you Germany. I'm so sorry I'll go paint something new!"

He left the two countries rather quickly, before a pounding headache came along.

"That was weird, ne?" Kiku said. He looked over at Germany who was off in lala land "Doitsu I think we should concrude todays meeting. You don't seem really into it today."

Germany nodded. Kiku was right, until he got things squared away with Italy, his heart wouldn't be into anything.

Later on Japan left to take care of some work, and Germany decided to let Italy pick a place to eat.

"Is there somewhere we could get some pizza, or maybe a really nice pasta? I'm not picky about sauce, clam sauce, marinara, alfredo it's all delicious!" Feliciano was a big ball of energy.

Ludwig shook his head. How in the world could he fall in love with such a nitwit? An adorable nitwit, with the cutest curl on his head, and big vibrant eyes. Who was he kidding? It was easy for Germany to fall in love with his surrender happy companion. Speaking of surrendering

"what's that? In the distance. Oh pasta, it's the British Army!" Italy took of at a break neck speed.

"Italy you idiot! It's just und dog! Italy!" Germany ran after him, but when Italy was surrendering absolutely nothing could match his speed. Except for the rest of the Italian army.

Ludwig bent over and put his hands to his bent knees, his chest heaving in exertion. Why couldn't Italy show this kind of focus and dedication during training?

Italy came out from behind a tree, white flag in hand.

"Are they gone?" even in surrender mode, Ludwig was struck breathless at how beautiful the country looked with his shy smile, and the toes of his shoe drawing circles in the ground.

"Ja, Italy. It's okay." Ludwig offered what he hoped was a nice smile.

Italy ran into Germany hugging his chest. He dropped his makeshift flag on the ground.

"Good, I was so scared!"

Germany was shocked but held on to the nation, patting his back "Don't vorry. As long as I'm around no one vill ever hurt you I promise."

"Germany..you're such a good friend. Grazie."

"Bitte. Now come on let's see if we can find a nice place to eat, ja?"

They found a nice little Italian place.

"I don't remember this ever being here." Germany mused

"Oh, Lovino! Ciao!" Italy waved at his brother who was wearing a very nice, obviously Armani, suit.

"Oh hey. You guys need a table or something?" Lovino asked.

"Sí. Why?"

"Because this is my restaurant. I found out these potato loving bastards actually like wine and pasta. So Antonio, and I opened this place together. Makes me laugh when I ask them how my meatballs taste." Lovino laughed harshly. "Let me get you guys a table."

He walked them over to a nice booth in the corner. "So for appearances sake I'm Lovino and I'll be your waiter. What would you like to drink?" He set their menus on the table.

"Vater vill be fine for me." Germany said not looking at Romano.

"I'll start with a water. Can I see a wine list?" Feliciano said looking at his brother.

Lovino handed him a wine list "I'll go get those waters." he walked off.

Italy sat looking through the list "There is a lot of nice wines here. Germany what will you be having?"

"Hmm? Vhy?" Ludwig eyed Feliciano curiously.

"Well if you are getting a spaghetti like me then a Chianti would be best, but if you get a fish I'll change my order to how you get yours prepared if I should get a Chardonnay, Cabernet, or a Pinot Noir."

Germany was astounded at Italy and his knowledge. Why couldn't he be this knowledgeable and smart all the time?

"Mein Gott Italy! Vell you are the expert. I'll just get vhatever you get"

"Oh Germany, " Italy blushed. "Well ok let's see"

Lovino set the waters on the table "You guys find something?"

"Sí we both want the angel hair pasta with marinara sauce. Also bring us a bottle of Chianti Campani from Certaldo."

"Excellent choice. I'll be back with your wine." Lovino walked away. He was honestly happy his brother came in ordering the right drink with the right dinner. These gauche Germans pairing red wines with fish made him sick.

"Vow Italy. I had no idea you were smart when it came to vine."

Italy blushed and giggled "I am pretty sure being knowledgeable in thing like that is a requirement of being Italian."

"Color me impressed." Germany said.

He swallowed hard, realizing how beautiful Feliciano looked in the soft candle light in this somewhat romantic atmosphere.

"Feli." Germany started hesitantly, and went to grab his hands.

Italy nearly jumped. Ludwig hardly called him Feli. His heart started threatening to pound out of his chest as the German grabbed his hands

"Y-yes G-Germany?" He asked stuttering.

"Can I ask you something?" Ludwig wasn't looking at him now.

"Of course. You're by amico for life."

"Did you really tell Kiku that I looked like Holy Roman Empire?"

Feliciano looked away from Germany completely embarrassed and nodded.

"Vell do I really?" He squeezed the Italian's hands harder.

"Sí. You look so much like him. I was even hoping, when we first met, that you might be him. I lied to you. He was my first love."

Germany felt like someone shoved a knife into his heart. It was true the man he loved was using him as a replacement for his first love. Then again, Germany had a cloudy past, and couldn't remember everything. Maybe he was. Maybe he wasn't.

"Italy..." He reached across the table and grabbed the Italian's chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

"I'm going to find out. I vant to know, if maybe I am him."

Italy felt tears sting his eyes

"Maybe a kiss. It might spark something."

Both boys blushed, and were thankful for the low lighting. They leaned forward, table crushing into there stomachs. They hovered, breathing heavily, lips barely touching.

A wine bottle in an ice bucket was thrust onto the table.

"How clumsy of me. Here's your wine. Chigigi. Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" Lovino asked angrily putting the wine glasses on the table.

Both boys ricocheted back into there seats, backs against the booth. Lovino had a sly smile on his face. No way that potato bastard was going to woo his brother. Feliciano may not be his favorite person, but he didn't like Germany even more.

No way this was going to happen. Feliciano deserved better. Maybe he'd introduce his brother to Prussia. He was much better than that macho potato.

**A/N) ok I hope some are obvious like mein-mine and bruder-brother.**

**Nippon-Japan and Doitsu-Germany.**

**Ne is an expression like yeah or huh**

**Ja-yes**

**Grazie-thank you, bitte-your welcome**

**Ciao-how I used it, is an informal greeting.**

**Mein gott-my God**

**Amico-friend**

**Commit this to memory! Thanks to my friend HylianShadow86 for his multiple language knowing self! **

**You guys stoked by my wine knowledge? I'm no wine tester or nothing I just try not to be gauche. **

**Anyways and the plot thickens! Romano is so desperate he'll use Prussia! How's this going to affect things?**

**Hopefully HS86, And I won't get too hung up on Mario Kart 8 to forget updating our fics! Seriously guys this game is too much!**


	4. Chapter 4

Germany, and Italy finished dinner in uncomfortable silence. They split the bill, and went back home. Neither one of them looked at the other. They didn't want to admit what was almost done, before Lovino decided to interrupt.

"Gute nacht Italy." Germany said turning to walk to his room.

"Buonanotte, Germany." replied the Italian.

Germany closed his bedroom door, and slumped against it. His nervous tic of running his fingers through his hair, in full effect. So close he had been to kissing that beautiful Italian, before his damn brother had interrupted. He saw the evil glares Romano gave him during the rest of dinner. Now, he felt he made a giant ass of himself. Really could anything get much worse? He was back to square one. He sighed, and undressed for bed. Clad only in boxers and a tank, he feel face first into bed, completely emotionally drained.

Italy closed his door, and walked over to his bed stripping off each layer until he was nude. He climbed under the covers, and then pulled his knees to his chest. Everything was going so great, until Lovino interrupted. If Germany really was who he hoped he was, a kiss would have sealed the deal...maybe. Then he began to cry. It hurt all so bad. He loved Germany so much he really did, but the ghost of his past was deep in his subconscious. It wasn't fair! He straightened out his legs, and fell back into his pillows, hoping for a dreamless slumber.

Germany was rudely awoken by someone banging on his door. The sun was pouring in through the window, and he wondered when was the last time he slept in like this? He crawled out of bed, and put on a pair of pants, padding over to the door. He was halfway to it, and dodged it as it flew off the hinges and came clamoring into the living room. He was pissed, but then saw who it was. His blood ran cold.

"Bruder, the awesome me does not like to be kept waiting!" Prussia announced, walking in with Lovino behind him

Ludwig sighed "Gilbert you dummkopf! Meine door! To vhat do I owe this... _honor."_ He practically spat out the last word.

Feliciano came out into the hallway rubbing his eyes tiredly. Germany was grateful he remembered to wear some pants!

"What's going on? What happened to the door? Oh Ciao Lovino, oh and Gilbert." Italy said with a smile.

"Ciao Feli. Gilbert, Antonio, and I want to hang out with you today. Go get dressed." Romano said, with a lilt of sarcasm, but that's just how he spoke.

"With me, why?"

"Don't question us, ja? The awesome me vants to hang out vith you!" Gilbert said. He had an air of arrogance, but seriously he calls himself awesome.

"Ve...is it okay Germany?" Italy turned to look at Ludwig, who just shrugged.

"I don't care. I have a mountain of work and a meeting with Japan. And now a door to fix. Do vhat you vant."

He waved his hand lazily as he walked back to his room to find some tools to fix the door. Once they we're gone he planned on screaming into his pillows, and most likely breaking something.

Italy was dressed, and being pulled along by Prussia, and Romano before he knew it. It wasn't so bad seeing some German sites, and hanging out with his brother, his brothers boyfriend, and best friend was nice. It wasn't till later on when Romano had to go, it got weird.

"Well me, and Antonio have to go open the restaurant. Have fun you two. Ciao." He waved at Prussia and Italy. When he turned around, his face twisted into an evil smile which disappeared when Antonio laced their fingers together, and pulled him along.

"It's still early. Vant to take an awesome walk in a nice park by here?" Prussia asked, somehow his arrogance wasn't so strong.

"Sí that sounds nice. Plus Germany will be happy if I stay out of his way." Italy said with a genuine smile.

"Vhy do you care vhat my not as awesome as me bruder, West, thinks?

"Ve..it's complicated."

"I've got time."

-Meanwhile at Germany's-

As planned Ludwig screamed in frustration into his pillows, and promptly broke another chair. He couldn't focus on work after getting dressed, and barely managed to fix the door. It wasn't until Kiku was there, that Germany had settled his bad mood.

"Konnichi'wa Doitsu." Japan said with a bow when Germany opened the door.

"Guten tag, Japan." Germany said gesturing Kiku inside.

"What happed to your door? Where is Italy?"

"Out vith his and mein bruder. That's also what happened to mein door."

"Oh..." Kiku might have asked more but the look on Ludwig's face told him to keep quiet. He was good at reading the atmosphere.

They discussed plans, trade, and all things business related without incident. Something was gnawing at Japan so he had to ask.

"How did that Holy Roman Empire thing go?"

Germany outwardly flinched "Oh, vell Italy confirmed what you said. That was all."

Kiku wasn't stupid, but he accepted Germany's answer. Secretly he shipped Germany and Italy together. He is Japan, yaoi is a big thing for him. He knew the two boys cared for one another, but something was distancing them. He thought he might try and figure this thing out. Germany was telling Japan his goodbyes

"Remember we have a world meeting tomorrow."

"Ah scheisse. Danke Japan I almost forgot. Gott I've been so forgetful lately. This isn't like me."

Japan put his hand on Germany's shoulder "Don't worry, Doitsu. I promise things will get better. Sayonara!" With that cryptic message he was gone.

Germany cocked his head to the side, confused. He decided to try and get work done until Italy came back home.

-back in the park-

Italy finished spilling his heart to Gilbert on a park bench. They were good friends, Italy could trust him.

"So this Holy Roman Empire, who I will now refer to as HRE, was your childhood love. And now you've been plagued by your past, and it's annoying mein bruder?"

Italy nodded furiously tears streaking his face "I don't want to upset him, but it seems that's all I'm good at!" He began wailing again.

Prussia put his arm around Italy.

"Don't cry please. What can the awesome me, do to make you feel better?"

"Unless you can find someone for me to love, nothing!"

Gilbert felt a heat creep into his stomach. He had a giant crush on Italy for so long, and now he actually had a chance. The normally dimwitted Italian, was actually serious right now. This was his chance.

"Vhat if I told you I could find someone who loved you?"

Italy looked up "Oh look there's a canary on your shoulder!"

"Someone who cared about you a lot." Prussia moved closer to the Italian.

"Oh my gosh he has on a little hat! Carino!"

Prussia sighed, and grabbed Italy by the chin. He pushed his lips onto Feli's, and the two tumbled into a deep kiss.

Italy felt a spark ripple up his spine. He went to wrap his arms around Prussia, but stopped. This wasn't right. He gently pushed Gilbert away.

Prussia looked at Italy with concern. Even though he was panting, and red faced. He still cared deeply for the Italian.

"Gilbert, that was nice. Grazie, but I don't want to rush into anything."

Gilbert stroked Italy's cheek with the back of his hand.

"For you meine leibe, anything. At least let me, and my awesomeness, walk you home."

"Sí. That would be nice. Germany is a scary place at night!"

"I'll protect you. Don't forget I'm awesome. This will make the passage in my journal the best yet, thanks to you Ita!"

Gilbert's heart might have stopped for a second when Italy, his Ita, wrapped his arms around his and laid his head against it.

Italy was just feeling tired, and confused. That kiss with Gilbert was amazing, but all he could think about is how Germany, and his lips might feel. Oh man, how would he explain this to Germany. Things just got more complicated!

**A/N I'm addicted to plot twists huh? Sorry! **

**Translations: Gute nacht-goodnight**

**Buonanotte-Goodnight**

**Bruder-brother**

**Dummkopf- stupid or block head**

**Meine-My**

**Ciao- used as hello and goodbye both informal**

**Konnichi'wa-Hello**

**Guten Tag-hello**

**Scheisse- shit**

**Gott-God**

**Sayonara- good bye or see you later**

**Carino- cute**

**Meine liebe- my love**

**Thank you to everyone that has faved and followed my story. You guys really are the greatest. I hope this story is everything you hoped it was! **


	5. Chapter 5

Prussia dropped Italy off at the door. He leaned in, and planted a soft kiss on his forehead

"Gute nacht meine liebe."

"Goodnight, Gilbert." Italy replied with a soft wave.

When Gilbert was out of sight, Italy opened the door. He closed it quietly, and began to tip toe through the house. In classic angry dad mode, Germany flipped a light switch. He had his legs crossed, and a scowl on his face.

"Have fun with meine bruder, Italy?"

Italy jumped about three feet in the air, and pulled a white flag out of nowhere. (Ludwig was still trying to figure this out.) He dropped the flag seeing as it was Germany. He still remained tense.

"Oh hi Germany! Yes I did have a lot of fun." he said, with an innocent smile.

Germany hmmphed but let it go. He heard what Prussia had said to Italy, he had listened at the door. That was Italy's business, and a knife in his chest.

"Vell ve have a world meeting to attend to tomorrow. So straight to bed, und no excuses, ja?"

Italy didn't dare argue with the scary German, and scrambled straight to his room. He stripped nude, and climbed into bed. His mind was reeling. The kiss with Prussia was nice, but Ludwig was a big part of his life. He couldn't throw hisself to the other German, not yet. Not until he got a kiss.

Germany was already dressed for bed, but when he got to his room, he dropped to his knees clutching at his chest. This was unfair, how did Prussia, and his narcissistic attitude, earn the right to call Italy liebe? He couldn't call Italy his love! Stupid fucking Gilbert! He probably announced he was awesome all night. How did Italy put up with that? Don't get it wrong, Ludwig loved his older brother, but this was matters of the heart. He needed to prove to Italy that he was the best choice. He needed to kiss Italy.

-World Meeting-

"I'm the United States of fucking America, and as the host country I call this meeting to start!" Alfred Jones, aka America yelled.

"You daft git, we are all right here. You don't have to yell. Idiot." Arthur Kirkland, aka Britain said, taking a sip of tea.

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache start to form as Alfred and Arthur started an argument. This was going to be a long meeting.

A loud, annoying laugh broke the fight. You know a laugh that sounds like HONHONHON. It was France.

"Angleterre and Amérique. You two fight like a married couple, non?"

They started verbally attacking Francis. Germany had had enough. These meetings did nothing for the first half hour or so, but fight. He slammed his hands on the table

"Enough!"

Everyone flinched hearing the yell. Even Greece opened his eyes at this.

"You all act like babies. Here is suggestion: everybody shut up! Let's just do the speeches, und get this over with!"

"Woah, dude, Germany chill out!" Alfred said.

A creepy chill rushed over everyone until Russia spoke

"I agree with German. Da, he has good idea. I go first, da?"

"Not a chance, Russia. Sit down, commie!" Alfred said with his trademarked super hero pose. No shit, he patented that bitch. "We do this starting with me, because Heroes go first. Then we go clockwise around the table."

Honestly, Germany who was usually so attentive, was off in space. Tapping his pen on his NotePad just thinking. He let his eyes wander over to the object of his thoughts. Was he whispering to a floating bear? He rubbed his eyes, and looked again. Was that Alfred? He looked towards where America was, and he was running his mouth. Wait, this was, oh what was it Canadia? No Canada! Yeah, Canada.

Italy was engrossed in conversation with Matthew aka Canada (in case you forgot) he noticed the bear had a ribbon tied around his neck. The ribbon had little canaries on it.

"Oh carino! I saw a canary that looked like that on Gilbert's shoulder yesterday." Italy said.

Matthew blushed heavily "Oh really? You were hanging out with Gilbert? You're so lucky!"

Italy eyed the Canadian suspiciously "Do you have a crush on Gilbert? Don't deny it! Your face says it."

"Oh maple! I was hoping Gilbert would notice Kumajirou wearing this ribbon. I made it myself."

"Very carino! You know my brother, and I are good friends with Gilbert. Do you need help getting noticed?"

"I need help all around getting noticed."

"Tell you what. I'll tell Germany you are coming back with us. I'll help you get a date with Prussia."

"You-you would do that for me?"

"Sí!" Italy was over joyed. If he could get Prussia to focus on-uhm, on the cute teddy bear, he would leave him be. Because if he knew Gilbert, and he did, that declaration of liebe would mean he'd be around all the time.

It was finally Italy's turn to go. He stood up, and smiled seeing Ludwig turn his full attention to him.

"I have one order of business: Pasta!"

France, who was next to Germany nudged his ribs

"How does the petite Italian stay so thin with all the carbs he eats?"

"He can run like hell vhen surrendering, much like you France."

"How rude! I was thinking you kept him up with vigorous exercise, honhonhon!"

It took ever muscle in his body to choke the damn Frenchman.

Blahblah Meeting Blahblah

"Tell me again vhy you brought und teddy bear vith you Italy." Germany asked, arms crossed, tapping his foot.

"it's not a teddy bear! It's Uhm...wait," Italy suddenly looked perplexed. "Oh look at the cute bear!"

"I'm Canada!" Matthew shouted.

Now both males could see, and hear him. He sighed. Getting over looked was getting old, to him at least. He shifted uncomfortably. Germany had piercing blue eyes, and he felt them staring at him.

"Can I tell him, Canada?" Italy asked

Matthew shrugged. He wasn't embarrassed in the least bit. Everyone was known to shack up every once and awhile. It was known France had seduced almost everyone at least once.

"Matthew has a small crush on Gilbert. I'm going to play match maker!" Italy said with a smile. His alternate reason was all his own. No one needed to know that.

Ludwig's eyes widened. He smiled at Matthew like an old friend. He walked over and shook his hand "Willkommen to meine house Kanada!"

Both Italy and Canada stared slack jawed at Germany. Neither of them could ever remember German being a nice guy like this. Of course Germany had other plans in his mind. While Prussia is away Germany intended to play. (with Italy of course.)

Out in another part of the world Japan was researching, and suddenly had an idea. He called up Prussia.

"Ja." Gilbert answered

"Herro Gilbert. It's Kiku."

"Oh hi Japan. Did you call the wrong number?"

"No I have a question for you. How exactry did Germany become your rittle brother?"

**A/N) to the guest that commented go ahead, and come out of the doom cloud. I promise I love PruCan. Anyways, I got caught in playing Alfred. I love him so much. I'm sure where you all see where this is going right? The fact you are still here and the recent follows makes me all happy! Hopefully working, and moving won't swallow me up and make this impossible to update!**


	6. Chapter 6

Italy woke up from his mid afternoon nap. Yeah, those helped him recharge his batteries. He stretched out his back, and yawned loudly. He heard a knock at his door.

"Come in!" He said.

The door swung open.

"Oh look, the cute floating teddy bear. Ciao, little bear!" Italy said with a smile.

Canada huffed in annoyance before yelling "It's me!"

"It's America!" Italy jumped out of bed, waving a white flag .

Matthew covered his, and Kumajiro's eyes "No Italy! I'm Canada! Put some clothes on. I'll wait in the living room."

"Oh," Italy flopped back into bed quickly wrapping in the blanket. "Okay, be there in a momento."

Matthew walked out of the room, and into the living room. He sat down on a plush love seat. He looked up when he heard Germany chuckling.

"I probably should have varned you he sleeps naked. It's good you voke him, he might have walked out nude"

Canada blushed from ear to ear "Oh maple! How do you live with that?"

"He grows on you, ja?" He went back to reading his newspaper.

Italy certainly had grown on the German. Lately, Italy, and his naps made it very hard on the German, and his pants. Knowing his naked sleeping habits, made it hard for Ludwig to not run into that bedroom, and molest the Italian with his mouth. He readjusted in his seat. His wandering mind gave life to the wurst in his pants.

Italy came strolling in humming a little tune "Ok time to play cupid!"

Germany snorted "The only thing you know of love, is a love of pasta."

Italy blushed "That isn't true. I also love pizza! I'm going to call Prussia, and once he notices America here, he will fall right in love."

"Canada!" Matthew moaned. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"It's a great idea Canada, just trust me" Italy, and his smile really did nothing to help Canada, and the bad feeling of trusting the ditzy Italian.

-Prussia with Japan on the phone-

"Vell, to be honest Kiku, I don't remember. I have a journal of it. I write things down every day. I guess I'll go through them. If it's really that big a deal."

"It is a very big dear! I'm doing some research, and I need to know these things!" Kiku was getting quite flustered with the east German. Fighting for over five minutes was not on his list of things to do!

"Calm down. I'll call you vhen I find something, jeeze!"

"Prease, do hurry!"

"You can't rush awesome, Kiku"

Kiku hung up on him. He had enough. Thank goodness Prussia wasn't a country anymore. He would have been invaded, big time, with his snarky attitude, and bigger than life ego!

"Hmm must have got disconnected." Gilbert was sure no one would hang up on his awesome.

He walked over the a bookshelf that held all of his journals. He searched for the date in question.

"Ahh, here it is." he grabbed a leather bound journal. He sat back down in his chair. He went to open it, but huffed in annoyance when the phone rang

"Ja?" He said angrily into the receiver, but regretted it when he heard Italy's voice.

"Oh, mi dispiace Gilbert. I can call back later."

"Nein! I wasn't doing anything important!" He set down the journal to the side.

"Oh good. I have a surprise for you. Maybe you can come over in a bit."

"Ja! Ja!" he answered maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"Oh, ok. Then see you in a bit."

Gilbert slammed the phone down, and jumped out of his seat. He ran to the bathroom to comb his hair, and brush his teeth. He took a moment to make sure he looked his most awesome. He walked out the door, his mind reeling. Maybe Feli was waiting for him stark naked after a nap, and Ludwig was gone. He'd lean against the door frame, eyes heavy with lust. Gilbert would take the time to gaze from those lidded eyes, down past the supple curves in his hips, those creamy colored thighs, and what lay between them. He started getting light headed, with all his blood rushing somewhere else. He shook his head. He didn't want to seem too eager, and show up with tented pants. He took a minute to breath deep, and will his body to calm down.

He was at the door in about twenty minutes. He and Ludwig didn't live far from one another, they were brothers after all. Plus they were Germans who liked to down a stein or two of beer, and then crash at each others house. It just made it easy. He knocked, excitedly bouncing on his heels. Italy answered, but he was fully clothed. Damn, but it was made up when he flung himself into Gilbert's arms.

"Prussia I'm glad you could make it." Italy said, smiling as he let go, and offered to let Gilbert in.

"Anything for you, Feli. What is this surprise?" He said, walking in the door.

Italy closed the door still smiling, as a blushing Matthew walked in.

"Oh, uh Canada, right?" Gilbert asked.

Everyone was shocked. Gilbert just saw Matthew without a problem. He just called him the right name, and everything.

"How did you know?" Italy asked, his voice going up an octave, truly stunned.

"He holds that bear all the time. I learned a lot about other countries in my down time. You like maple syrup, ja?"

Canada squeezed his bear tighter, blushing heavily. Gilbert noticed him, talked to him, knew about him. It was too much, so he just nodded quickly.

Italy noticed Gilbert looking at the bear. He grabbed Ludwig by the hand, and led him down the hall quietly. They were pushed close together as they assumed a spying position.

"Shh! I want to see how this goes. I have a feeling you might be calling me cupid, Germany!"

"Is...is that a canary on your bears ribbon?" Gilbert asked, spotting the ribbon.

Canada nodded again "I-I made it myself."

"Well it isn't as awesome as me, but I like it" he reached out, and twirled the ribbon around his finger.

Matthew felt like he was having a panic attack, as his breathe caught, and his heart beat frantically against his ribs.

Prussia didn't know what came over him. He was here to see Feli, but for some reason this boy had captured his attention. He smelled like maple syrup, and it made his mouth water.

Feli, and Ludwig were watching the two so intently, they didn't realize they were still holding hands, and pushed close together. Not until, Germany looked down, while Italy looked up. They were staring at each other, now. Italy had a blush creep into his cheeks, as he felt Germany's breath on his face.

"G-germany?" Italy stuttered.

"Italy." Germany said leaning down ghosting his lips over Italy's.

He went to push them closer together. When a yell broke the two apart quickly.

"Yes, yes of course I'll go on a date with you!" Matthew yelled happily.

"Yes! I'm so awesome. Italy! Birdie here agreed to go out with me!"

Italy came out from the hallway, still flushed in the face.

"Haha. I am Cupido! Germany you have to admit it now!"

Germany sighed deeply "Yes Italy. You did good" he only wished Italy could play cupid on his own heart.

"Wait right here Birdie. Hey Feli, can we talk? Alone?" Gilbert asked

Italy looked curiously at Gilbert, but nodded, and led him to his room.

"What's wrong Prussia?" Feli tilted his head slightly.

Prussia scratched the back of his head nervously "Vell, I wanted to apologize. I vas calling you liebe a few days ago. I don't know what came over me I just-"

Italy put his fingers over the red eyed boys mouth, with a smile "He really likes you. I'm not upset I'm happy for you. Really, I am. Now, if only I could find myself an amore."

"You will I know it. Ever look at my brother? He seems to like you."

Italy blushed deeply "Gilbert please, Ludwig doesn't like me like that. We are best friends!"

Gilbert just laughed, and shook his head. "I von't argue vith you. I'm going to take Birdie out on an awesome date. Thanks again Feli, I mean cupid!" Gilbert gave Italy a wink, and walked out.

Italy fidgeted nervously in his room. What did that mean? Was he wrong about Ludwig? The scene in the hallway was pretty intense. He reached his hand up, and ghosted them over his lips. Did Ludwig want to kiss him? He swooned heavily.

"Mio dios! He likes me, maybe. Wait, does Gilbert know something I don't?"

**A/N) You all really know How to get a girl writing her heart out. All these favs and follows, just make me burn with a desire to type. To my guest reviewer, you truly make me giggle. I will now refer to you as my glitter doom cloud! I hope you all are gritting your teeth in frustration going damn so close! But isn't it sweet to see another relationship blossom? Didn't I make up for it with over active imaginations? I hope I did. See you all in the next chapter. You guys really are the best!**

**Translations:**

**Momento- moment**

**Mi dispiace- I'm sorry.**

**Nein-no**

**Cupido- cupid**

**Amore-love**

**Mio dios- my God**


	7. Chapter 7

Italy came out of his room to wish Matthew, and Gilbert a nice date. Matthew wrapped his arms around Feli.

"I owe you big time." He whispered

Feli waved it off "All a days work for cupido." He smiled at Canada.

Gilbert offered Matthew an arm, who immediately wrapped an arm around it as they left.

"Vhat's your bears name?" Gilbert asked, as they left.

"Kumajirou. Does that canary have a name?" Matthew asked, as they walked.

"Gilbird."

That was the last thing Italy heard as they walked away. He tensed as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"You did good, Italy." Germany said "You aren't upset over losing Gilbert, are you?"

Italy shook his head, and looked up at Ludwig with a smile.

"Of course not. Gilbert is nice, but he's not for me. I just hope to find a love of my own, one day."

"They may be closer than you think, Feliciano." Gilbert patted his shoulder again, before walking away. He had stacks of work to attend too.

Italy watched Ludwig start to walk away, but stopped him with one word

"Germany?"

Ludwig froze at the desperate tone in Italy's voice.

"Yes Italy?" He answered, turning around.

Italy mustered up all his courage

"Do you...that is to say...could it be possible-" he was cut off by the German

"Just spit it out Italy!"

"Will you paint with me?" Italy lost his nerve after the German bowed up, and looked scary.

Ludwig sighed running his hand through his hair. He had lots of work, but he always did. Sure he could waste some time to paint with Italy. Especially since his big honey colored eyes looked so desperate, and his quivering bottom lip. He wasn't heartless, anything for Italy to smile.

About an hour later Italy had a perfect replica of the fruit bowl in front of them painted, and Germany had blobs.

"It's not fair. Your painting looks so good, and mine looks like trash!" Ludwig said, looking between their paintings.

"It's not that bad. You just need more pronounced shaped." He grabbed his hand with the paintbrush and began to help him.

He froze. It all seemed familiar. 3, 2, 1. Germany jerked his hand away. His face tinged slightly pink, he turned away.

"I have work to catch up on. Have fun painting Italy" Ludwig left quickly.

Italy started to feel light headed. His cheeks flushed up almost feverishly, and his mind kicked into over drive. He fell down onto his knees, and gripped his head between his hands. Repressed memories sucked. Why? Why now did they choose to rear their ugly heads? Did seeing Gilbert, and Matthew happy in love hurt more than he thought? Italy longed to feel love.

He stood up, knees feeling like jelly. He took his time, walking shakily to the kitchen. Ludwig was so nice to buy Italy some Italian wines, and pastas. Nothing beat real 100% semolina pasta from Italy. The phone rang, and Feliciano knew Ludwig wouldn't answer it. He walked over and picked up the phone.

"Pronto. Chi parla?"

"Ciao Feliciano. It's Lovino"

"Oh. Ciao Romano. What's going on fratello?"

"Wanted to see what you were doing. Gilbert told me you two hit it off."

"Oh yeah, he's out with Canada. Those two were made for each other. I got to play Cupido."

Lovino nearly dropped the phone. Gilbert was out with that invisible Canadian? That wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be charming Italy, not Canada.

"Fratello? Romano? You still there?" Italy's voice snapped his concentration.

"Sí, mi dispiace. I'm a little tired. I just wanted to check on you. Are you okay about Gilbert?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I wouldn't have set them up if I liked him. I'm happy for them, really I am."

"Oh, well alright. Back to work, ciao Italy."

"Tell Antonio I say hi. Ciao Romano."

He put the receiver into the cradle. Everyone was so worried about him. He should be grateful to have people who cared. Right now, it was annoying. He turned back to the kitchen. He was going to make a killer spaghetti, and maybe some potatoes for Ludwig.

After it was all made, he knocked on Germany's working room door.

"Ja?" He heard from the other side.

Italy walked in holding a plate of boiled potatoes, and some bratwurst.

"Italy, you made German food. I'm pleasantly surprised." Ludwig said.

"Oh. Really? I'm so happy Germany! I tried hard to remember everything you taught me."

Ludwig took a bite, and it was heaven. Some how, this bonehead was a God in the kitchen.

"Es ist gut, Italien." Ludwig said.

Italy decided not to ruin the moment, and politely excused himself to go eat.

Germany was so thankful to the Italian for bringing him food. He was actually about to surrender to his growling stomach. Feli always seemed psychic when it came to people, and hunger. He was happy for the distraction as well. All this paperwork was a blur. Especially after that oddly familiar encounter while painting. Ludwig brushed it off. He had painted plenty of times with Italy. This was just the first time Italy grabbed his hand. It felt so good to have Italy's hand in his own. He wanted to hold it more often, but he was never one for feelings. Everyone in the world knew he cared about Italy. You mess with Italy, and you will have the German breathing down your neck. No one knew how deep that affection ran. He would do anything, he meant anything, for Italy. Not just for friendship, but because he was hopelessly in love with him.

Back in the living room, Italy was on his second plate of spaghetti, and like his fourth bread stick. Someone knocked on the door. He put the plate to the side, and wiped off any crumbs before opening it. There stood a dazed looking, wobbly kneed Canadian. Italy smiled knowing he had a goodnight kiss. It was written all over his love struck face.

"Have fun?" Italy asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh it was amazing. I'm going back to Canada tomorrow, but Gilbert said he will come watch a hockey game with me in a few days."

"Fantastico. I'm so happy for you."

"I owe it all to you Italy. Merci beaucoup." Matthew stuck in French mode, grabbed Feliciano, and placed a kiss on both cheeks.

"It was nothing. Pasta?"

"Do you have maple syrup?"

"I think we have some for pancakes, why?"

"Pasta noodles taste amazing with syrup on them"

Italy made a face "Yuck!"

Prussia came home, and collapsed happy faced into his favorite chair. Kissing Matthew was the best thing he had ever done. His sweet soft lips, that cute stray hair, his scent of maple. Gilbert was giddy, and in love. He noticed his journal on the side table. Kiku was going to go yakuza on him over this! He quickly flipped it open, and began skimming pages to find what he was looking for. He found a picture of the young Ludwig, and smiled. Here was what he was looking for.

_Hey journal,_

_Guess what happened to my awesome self? I was around the Hamburg area after meeting with Denmark. You know, around the North Sea? Anyway, there was a small child who seemed to have been washed up shore. Being who I am (ya know, awesome and stuff.) I went to check on him. Maybe he was lost, and needed his parents. I shook him, checked his heart beat, and made sure he was breathing. His eyes shot open and they were intense blue. A stark contrast with his blonde hair. He couldn't remember a thing. I asked questions, but nothing seemed to spark his memory. No name, no family, nothing. All he could remember was a push broom, and a boat. Weird, right? Well, I gave him an awesome German name: Ludwig. Not as good as mine, but still good. I made him my little bruder. Germany is big enough for the both of us ja?_

Gilbert paused, trying to capture something being pushed to the forefront of his mind. He flipped through some pages, and continued reading

_Hey journal,_

_So I think Ludwig is supposed to help me. He's grown so fast, but I'm nervous. He seems power hungry. He wants more nations to become one with us (more than Russia does) he wants to join forces, and become a German empire. I tried to tell him Empires don't work. Didn't he hear about Holy Roman Empire?_

Gilbert stopped. Holy Roman Empire. He scrambled to the shelf were his books were, and opened one up. This one was about H.R.E. (he wasn't kidding about studying other countries) he looked at the picture of him. Stoically, he walked over to Ludwig's picture, and held them next to each other.

"Oh mein Gott..."

**A/N) Finally found some time to type this up. Things have been hectic! Anyways I find myself falling in love all over again with this story! I also never expected to hit over double digits in favs and follows. Wow thanks a lot you guys. It really gives me the desire to keep going and update frequently. **

**Glitter doom cloud- it should be illegal how much I laughed at your review. Like seriously. A completely accurate description of Francis though. I can imagine him mentioning getting nude and something about pasta gravy before going honhonhon!**

**Translations:**

**Pronto. Chi parla- Hello (when answering the phone) whose speaking?**

**Fratello- brother**

**Es ist gut, Italien- it is good Italy.**

**Merci beaucoup- thank you very much**

**Yakuza- bad ass Japanese gangsters y'all. **

**Oh mein Gott- oh my God.**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mein Gott Kiku!"Gilbert yelled into the receiver.

"Itai! My ears. What Gilbert?" Kiku said clutching his ear and holding the phone away from his face.

"I read my journals, and did some research. Either it's completely coincidence, or mien bruder is Holy Roman Empire!"

"If there is truth to that Francis has some expraining to do," Japan got a bit lost in thought, but recovered, and continued,

"Guess we need to get in contact with him. I will call Engrand. He might hate me, but he's the only one I can think of who might know, or bring France to us. Arigato Gilbert, for your help."

"Ja. You were right to ask my awesome for help."

The line went dead.

"Hmm, Japan has to fix his phone connection."

Mean while Italy was having trouble sleeping. To be honest, he really didn't want to sleep. He suddenly had a good idea. He climbed out of bed, and slipped on a pair of boxers. He slowly opened his door, and peeked his head out. Coast was clear. He tip toed out of his room, and crept over to Germany's room. As soon as he opened the door he put his arms up in a universal I surrender pose. Germany had a rifle pointed in his direction.

"Italy!" Ludwig lowered the gun, as his eyes adjusted to the dark

"You can't creep up on me! Vhat are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Germany. I just couldn't sleep. I just wanted some comfort is all." Italy looked at the floor, and blushed heavily.

Germany ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't resist the little Italian, and his bed was big enough.

"Ja, climb in Italy."

Italy was in bed in a single jump.

"Thank you Germany!" Italy said, with a big smile, cuddling down into the pillows.

Ludwig forced himself to the other side of the bed, and laid on his back. He put his arms behind his head, and willed himself to relax. Then his whole body stiffened. Italy had rolled over, and put his arms around his body.

"I-italy!" Ludwig felt his cheeks go red.

"Just let me stay Germany. It will help me sleep."

"Okay...Feliciano."

Italy blushed, but felt like he might blow up as Germany wrapped an arm around him. He felt his body pulled flush against Germany.

Germany relished the closeness with Italy. He wasn't good at expressing himself, but in a stupor of sleep, he could blame it all on that.

He felt Italy nuzzle into his chest, and softly whisper

"Germany."

Too be honest he could get used to hearing that.

The next morning, a knock on the door brought Germany to his senses.

"Italy!" Germany yelled.

There was an Italian basically laying on his body.

"Oh sorry! I'll come back. Don't mind me." A voice called behind the door.

"Nein. Come in." He called, after detaching the bleary eyed Italian off of him.

Ludwig saw the door open, but nobody walked in.

Matthew sighed "I'm right here!"

Ludwig jumped seeing Canada next to the bed.

Italy yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Canada is going home today Ludwig. He and Gilbert hit it off, and Gilbert is going to visit him later for hokey or something."

"Hockey!" Matthew yelled loudly. He was a polite Canadian, but don't mess with his love of hockey. He's been known to wield a hockey stick in anger.

"Gilbert is taking me, so I wanted to say goodbye, and thank you so much for everything."

"It vas nothing really." Ludwig said. Of course it was for him. Canada was quiet, and never bothered him while he worked. Plus, Canada hadn't stayed long.

"It was nothing Canada! I'm happy that you, and Prussia are happy together!" Italy said, with a sleep glazed smile.

"Well Gilbert will be here soon so thank you again. I'll call when I'm safe on Sweet Canadian soil. Bye you two!" Matthew waved, and left the room closing the door behind him.

He heard a knock on the door, and grabbed Kumajirou, and his bags and opened the door.

"Birdie!" Gilbert said, before grabbing Canada, and kissing him deeply.

After they parted, Matthew was blushing heavily.

"Hi Gilbert!"

"Ready for the awesome me to escort you, Birdie."

"Always!"

Back in the bedroom, Germany and Italy were sitting up awkwardly quiet in bed together. Italy decided to break the silence,

"I'm going to get dressed, and make breakfast. Sound good?"

"Ja, sounds very good Italy." Germany responded.

Italy got up and left, leaving Ludwig to his thoughts. He ran his fingers through his hair. How do you tell someone that you love them? Him and Italy started off as a prisoner and his captor, then allies, and now...still allies. Italy had grown on him, in the best way possible. He was a bumbling, pasta loving idiot, and yet, Germany had the biggest soft spot for him. He was Germany though, he couldn't go professing his love! It would make him look weak. (even if over half the world already believed the two were involved)

He got up and got dressed. He could already smell breakfast cooking. His stomach gave an angry growl. How did Italy always know when he was hungry? It was a mystery to him. Maybe it was an Italian thing.

A phone conversation not to far away, was heating up the United Kingdom as England was losing his temper.

"Absolutely not Japan!" England yelled into the receiver.

"Prease Arthur. I'll do anything. I need you to help!" Kiku was actually pleading to England

"No way! I'm not calling that bloody frog!"

"Arthur prease! How about you give me his number then?"

"Rubbish! Why do you want to deal with that git anyways?"

"It's a surprise and a secret."

England contemplated it. Japan was a very good friend of his. He wouldn't be asking unless it was something important. But it was the damn frog He was talking about. Why did he bring up a dead empire anyways? He sighed. Maybe it wasn't his business.

"Alright. Just because you are my friend, Japan."

He gave Kiku the frog's number. Then hung up, and went back to nursing his cup of tea. He looked up as he heard someone ask

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know Flying Mint Bunny, but I have a feeling there is something much bigger than us working here." He thoughtfully took a sip of tea.

On the other side of the world Japan was listening to the phone ring.

"Bonjour." someone finally answered.

"Herro France, it's Japan."

"Honhonhon, what would you be calling moi for?"

"I wanted to ask you about Holy Roman Empire."

Francis nearly dropped the phone. Why would Japan be calling about that?

"I think this is a conversation best saved for in person. I'll book a flight. I'll be in your country this afternoon."

**A/N) please don't kill me! I know this is kind of short and late, but I have a perfectly good excuse! I wanted to give you guys a chapter quickly, my birthday was on Friday, and then I got caught up watching my new Outlaw Star Dvds! But I'm back up to speed! **

**Well anyway, here we go! Germany is fighting with his feelings, Canada and Prussia are officially PruCan, and France better have a good excuse! It's going down y'all.**

**To answer some Reviews:**

**jrap: it's never actually been confirmed that HRE, and Germany are one in the same. This is strictly headcanon. HRE has never been given a human name, and I'd assume now that he is a country, and Gilbert gave him a name, he would just stay Germany.**

**GDC: it's truly not a party till you review my story. It always makes me smile to see your reviews. Stick around to see what excuse France has, although I love your theory.**

**Also thank you to everyone that has reviewed, and followed it makes me smile. Especially you 12KataangHeart's. **

**Translations:**

**Itai: Ow or ouch!**

**Arigato: thanks**

**Bonjour: Hello**

**Moi: me**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N) Just a quick note this chapter bounces around quite a bit so I have them marked in bold. I hope that helps.**

**Oh and I don't own Hetalia let's just take a moment to be grateful for that!**

**-Japan-**

Japan met France at the airport, and promptly took him to his house. Trying relieve some of the tension, Japan offered him some tea.

"No thanks I'd rather just get this over with" Francis said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hai, I want to know what actually happened with Holy Roman Empire, not your lies."

Francis sighed "Alright..."

**-Germany-**

It was afternoon time in Germany. Said country, was reading while Italy was chasing after a rabbit in the garden.

"Ciao Feliciano." Romano said, walking over hand in hand with Spain.

"Oh ciao big brother!" Feli said .

"Antonio, and I wanted to invite you to come out with us today,"

Germany groaned internally. He wasn't reading anymore, but eavesdropping.

"Oh, what are we going to do?"

_Getting you away from this macho potato bastard. _

Was what Lovino wanted to say but settled on,

"If you want to be a bastard about it, then nevermind"

"Nonono! Ve...Ludwig can I go with Romano, and big brother Spain?" Italy asked, putting on his best pouty face.

"Ja! Just come home early. Ve have a G8 meeting tomorrow." Germany said, looking up from his long forgotten book.

"Grazie Germany!" He ran over, enveloping Germany in a hug.

Germany hugged him back. Then watch Feliciano walk off with his arms wrapped around Lovino and Antonio. He sighed, and stood up walking back to the house. He couldn't afford to break any more chairs, so he channeled his anger into cleaning instead. Scrubbing down counters, and dusting helped him use his anger in a positive manner. Eventually he gave up.

"I'm such an idiot," he plopped down into a chair.

He couldn't just say No Feli stay with me. I enjoy our quiet times together, because I love you. No of course he couldn't. Because, he was an idiot.

**-Italy-**

"So, Italy is there anyone you've had your eye on lately?" Romano asked.

"Well I look at a lot of people all the time Lovi." Italy said, with a giggle.

"I think Lovi means like in a love kind of way." Antonio said.

"Oh what? Ve...no not really. I haven't found anyone of interest really. I'm always busy doing important work with Germany!"

"How about Russia? He could use a reason to get Belarus to leave him alone." Antonio suggested.

"Are you loco! Ivan? He would spend a date begging Italy to become one with him!" Romano yelled. Sometimes his boyfriend was stupid. Then he got an idea,

"England, he is an erotic ambassador. Pretty sure he's slept with almost every country!"

Antonio put his arms in a big X,

"Estúpido pirata? No!"

"Guys come on I'm too busy for love. I only hang out with Germany anyways. How about him?" Italy said with a smile.

"No! You are better than that dumbass potato lover Feli! You need to find someone better, and stop hanging out with stupid Germans!" Lovino yelled at Italy.

Italy felt tears well up in his eyes and he bit on a knuckle to stifle a sob.

"Oh hermano!" Antonio wrapped Italy in his arms.

"What? What did I say?" Lovino was confused.

Antonio stared blankly at Romano "Estúpido, tu hermano es en amor con Ludwig."

"What? Italy is that true?"

Italy tilted his head to the side

"I-i don't know. I've just been really confused lately. Can we please just go get some ice cream?"

"ven conmigo Italia. We will get some Ice cream. Come on Romano" Spain grabbed the two brothers, and pulled them on the search for ice cream.

**-Japan-**

"Holy Rome was already weak. His countries were wanting independence, and he was slowly losing grip of his power. So he retreated during high tide with a dangerous storm on the horizon. I figured he was good as dead! So, I told everyone I defeated him, and told Italy to forget about him!" Francis finished, very dramatically clutching a handkerchief between his teeth.

"Baka! Do you know why I asked? Germany might be Holy Roman Empire!" Japan was actually yelling at France.

"What? Impossible! That...my God he would have retreated to where his countries lay. Wait? Are you sure about this?"

"Gilbert found a picture of little Germany. It's a picture perfect resemblance."

"Does Germany know?"

"Ie. Should...do you think we should tell him?"

France shrugged.

"He most likely doesn't remember a thing, but maybe he can discover his past. You have to help me Japan! He will kill me if he remembers."

"Oh stop it! You're such a coward. Want my tanto? Go out with honor with seppuku?"

"Honhonhon you are funny Japan!"

"Who was joking?"

"Que?"

**-The next day at the G8-**

"Someone is missing" Arthur said looking at the six other countries.

"I think it's China, Da, he should be here!"

"It's not China, and you know it commie! Why does it matter I'm here, and the most important!" America said.

"Sit down, you bloody git!" Arthur yelled, already getting flustered with the self proclaimed hero.

Alfred leaned over to whisper to Italy.

"Is it me, or do British people seem obsessed with blood? Everything is bloody this, and bloody that."

Italy clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter, as Arthur announced,

"Ok role call to determine whose missing. Russia?"

"Da!"

"France?"

"oui honhon-" Arthur cut the Frenchman off.

"You don't have to kill us with that stupid laugh. Bloody frog!"

America nudged Italy in the ribs, causing him to laugh. Arthur glared at the Italian, who froze at the glare.

"Well resident idiot is here. Germany?"

"Ja!"

Suddenly the door bust open, and Gilbert ran in panting heavily.

"Prussia you aren't a country why are you here?" Arthur said, with his hands on his hips.

"Here with my Birdie!" He responded.

"I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about this meeting! I have no excuse! I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me!" Matthew seemed to appear to everyone.

"It's alright Canada, just sit down. We haven't even started." Arthur said gently.

"Oh maple! Thank goodness."

"We should have started! Seeing as Canada wants to love moose, and drag his ass!" Alfred said with a laugh, but froze when Gilbert was breathing down his neck, literally.

"What did you say about mein birdie Alfred?"

"Please, what are you going to do bomb me? Oh wait, you aren't a country, you can't."

"Vould you two stop acting like babies!" Germany yelled, standing up.

Everyone flinched and stopped, except Ivan who wore a creepy smile, and tilted side to side in his chair. Completely unfazed by everything.

"I agree with Ludwig, for once. Let's just get this meeting under way and over with!" Arthur said.

"Sounds rike a good idea!" Japan said "I will go first."

**A/N) it's kinda short I know! Sorry but this chapter needed to get out! I'm sorry for all the bouncing around too, I have too much desire to get my Fav characters in this story! So yeah it'll settle down eventually!**

**To the guest who commented Perfection you sir or ma'am made my freaking day! That was very sweet thank you.**

**GDC) Nice Ke$ha parody, color me impressed. Funny and smart you are the best! You Keep commenting I'll keep writing lol.**

**To all my followers on here it's crazy the number just keeps growing! You guys flatter me with loving my story! I'm beyond happy I hope this story is going where you want it too!**

**Translations (cuz there is a lot) **

**Hai - yes**

**Grazie - thank you**

**Loco - crazy**

**Estúpido pirata - Stupid pirate**

**Hermano - brother**

**Estúpido, Tu hermano es en amor con Ludwig - Stupid your brother is in love with Ludwig**

**Ven conmigo Italia - Come with me Italy.**

**Baka - Idiot**

**Ie - No**

**Tanto - A short sword **

**Seppuku- belly cutting literally. A form of suicide in which samurai would go out with honor. Also more commonly known as Hari Kari.**

**Que- What?**

**Da, Oui, and Ja- Yes**

**Thanks again To HylianShadow 86 for dealing with my 600 language questions. You're the best!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n) So I apologize up front y'all. This chapter got crazy. Cracky, then crazy, angsty, then cliffhangy. You have been warned. Also I don't intend to insult anyone, but it's Hetalia. Even if I don't own it, it's part is the show. **

Francis braced himself. He was ready to run for his life. Not like he was a coward or anything, but seriously, Germany had a temper. He expected Kiku to get up and say,

"Germany is Hory Roman Empile!"

Or some mix of Japanese thrown in somewhere.

Fortunately, the meeting was all business. Italy looked bored. He was sketching in a notebook he should have been taking notes in. America snuck in some food, and was quietly trying to omnom it down. Russia didn't look there at all, except when he would mouth "Become one with me" to England, who would give him the finger, and bury himself into notes.

Yeah just a normal meeting. Well, except the Prussian and Canadian making goo goo eyes at each other. Even France wanted to shout get a room. That's saying something.

"That concrudes my recture." Kiku said. He gave a stiff bow, and sat down in his chair.

France let out a sigh of relief. No mention of Holy Roman Empire. Merci Mon Dieu!

Alfred stood up.

"Alright bitches! America time! Everything is going awesome, because I'm America. Any questions?"

"Sure, you daft wazzock, how goes the ever growing debt you've steadily been accumulating?" Arthur asked.

"What debt? We aren't in debt! I'm the most powerful country here! We still have tons if cash to blow."

"And a ceiling to keep rising with the debt. Git!"

"Exactly. Become one with me America. Together we will be most powerful allies ever, da." Russia said.

"Better dead then red, commie bastard."

"Alright enough!" Germany yelled.

Arthur stood, and began talking. Kiku leaned over to Ludwig

"Can I talk to your after the meeting?"

"Of course, Japan." Germany answered.

He was glad to have Japan as a friend. He was quiet, reserved, and thoughtful. Not loud and brainless as Italy. He looked over at the boy watching that stray curl bounce as he drew in his notepad. He was so cute, the way he scribbled in his notepad. Germany could almost not contain his smile. Well at least Italy was his brainless friend.

Finally after several fights, countless hours, and hearing every swear word in each language present, the meeting was finally over.

"Let's all go to a bar, and get wasted!" Alfred said.

For once everyone could agree. A good stiff drink might be what they all needed after that.

"Come on Birdie. It'll be fun. You can try my favorite beer." Prussia said, tugging on Canada to come with him.

"I don't know. I'm not myself when I drink. Plus, I'm sure they don't have maple beer." Matthew was a bit reluctant.

Gilbert stopped, and stared at Matthew "Birdie, that is the single most disgusting thing you have ever said to me."

Ludwig passed the two lovers, and shook his head. He had Japan on one side, and Italy on the other. They walked in comfortable silence. Things were going to get crazy once they hit the bar.

"Vhat did you vant to talk about Japan?" Germany asked

"Nothing important really. It can wait."

Honestly, Kiku didn't want Italy present when he announced his findings.

As foretold things got crazy at the bar. France was trying to seduce England, Russia coming on strong to America, asking to be one in another way, and Prussia and Canada were making out heavily.

"It truly is amazing," Japan mused watching the other countries "They hate each other, but get them a rittle drunk, and they become horny teens."

Germany nodded feeling a little woozy. Feliciano was off chatting with some girls, and Germany was determined to drink himself into oblivion.

"Germany, before you attempt to drink until you forget, I have something important to tell you." Japan said, placing a hand on his friends back.

Germany looked at Japan "Vhat?"

"In regards to a certain little Italian boy you know." Japan nodded towards Italy.

Germany sobered up really quickly at those words, and stared right at Japan.

"I had Gilbert help, but I think you might be Holy Roman Empire. The likeness is uncanny."

"That's impossible. Japan, it's not nice to tease a drunk man, besides why would I care?"

"Because it's bothered you since day one. Don't deny it! You've been distracted rately. Plus everyone knows Itary onry wants you."

"Ja, let's mess with Germany. Wunderbar! I don't care! He seems distracted just fine with those women!" Germany stood up. He had enough of Japan, and his lies.

He left the bar even though he heard Japan yelling for him. Drinking wasn't going to heal the aching in his heart. He wanted so badly to be with that adorable Italian, but not by some crazy theory. Even if it were true, he didn't want Italy to love him for who he used to be. He wanted it because of who he was now. The past is exactly that, past. There is no sense dwelling there or living there. Both he, and Italy were different from who the used to, or might have been.

He stopped at the park by his house right by the fountain, and stared at the water, endlessly cycling to create beautiful cascading water patterns.

"I knew this is vhere you could come, little bruder." Prussia was jogging in his direction

"Vhat do you want? Shouldn't you be making out with your new liebe?" Germany growled.

"I heard Japan yelling for you. I suppose he told you?"

"Vhat those lies? Ja, you come to haf fun teasing your bruder?"

Prussia reached into his pocket, and showed Germany a picture of him as a child.

"You can't deny it West. You may not remember, or choose not to because of your failure, but the likeness is too much to ignore."

Germany took the picture and stared at it. He ran his fingers against the smooth surface. Why couldn't he remember anything before that time? Why? Was God having a laugh at him? Was fate playing a cruel trick on him?

"Germany? Prussia?" Feliciano was calling out, looking for them.

"Over here Italy." Prussia called out to the Italian.

Feliciano walked over to them.

"Oh I got so worried when you two disappeared!"

"I should go get Matthew, and head home. Bruder, remember what I said, ja?" And with that, Prussia left them alone.

"Germany are you feeling alright? You've been so distracted lately. Did I get you sick?" Feliciano asked, as he sat down next to the German.

"Nein, it's not that. I just...I've been busy is all."

"I'll help you with the work, Germany. I'm not always the smartest, but I can handle some paperwork!"

"Not that kind of busy. It's something else."

"Oh," Italy grabbed Ludwig's hands, and made him look him in the eyes, "What is it Germany. I hate seeing you like this!"

And with that Germany lunged forward, closing the gap between them, and kissed Italy.

**A/N) Please no death threats the next chapter has been started! I want to take a minute and once again that everyone for the follows. It means so much. I haven't been on this site very long, and this is my most popular story. I'm in double digits!**

**GDC) You truly are the best reviewer I've have. Your reviews make me smile. They are always funny, and nice. I loved your bullet points and I about lost it and beautiful white haired fuck. Seriously I laughed so hard. Hope you keep loving this story**

**Translations:**

**Merci Mon Dieu-Thank My God.**

**Wunderbar- Wonderful**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N) The following chapter is completely lemony with absolutely no plot. If two boys having consensual sex bother you, but you enjoy my story, next chapter will be for You.**

**If you are one of the many thinking Finally! Here you go. I do have an important message though Before smut. **

**I apologize greatly for how long this took. Me and my friend HylianShadow86 moved to a new state, and haven't had any time to update (hes my language, and smut expert) I hope to start updating weekly though, but make no promises.**

**Ok enjoy!**

Germany was kissing Italy hard, and forceful. The little Italian didn't fight or push him away, he accepted it. Their mouths melded together, and when Germany slipped his tongue into Italy's mouth, he was welcomed in like an old friend.

When their lips touched, Italy felt a spark ripple up his spine. When Germany invaded his mouth, he never wanted this moment to end. He reached his hands up and threaded his fingers through the blonde locks.

Unfortunately, Ludwig pulled away staring into lust filled amber colored orbs. No words were needed, and they both took off at a sprint towards the house.

As the door closed, Ludwig pinned the Italian to the door, and began kissing him. Invading, and devouring his mouth. Feliciano willingly submitted again. Even when Germany cupped him under his thighs, and lifted him up.

He wrapped his legs around the blondes waist, and ground their bodies together. He put his hands on the German chest, and all but ripped his jacket off.

Germany was trailing down the brunettes jaw, and then started nipping the skin on his neck with his teeth. Biting, sucking, marking the Italian as his. He carried Feli to his bedroom, and laid him down on the mattress. They began stripping, but something was weighing on Germany, and his mind. He stopped at his boxers, but admired the gorgeous, beautiful, tanned, completely naked, flesh of Italy. He looked so beautiful, and incredibly sexy, but there was something he had to know.

"Italy, now is not the time, but how do you really feel about Holy Roman Empire?"

"He was my first love, you never forget that. But to be honest, I can't get you off my mind. I think I may love you." Feliciano answered, blushing deeply.

Ludwig stroked the Italians cheek with his thumb "I think I love you too. So I need to be honest. Prussia and Japan think I could be Holy Roman Empire, grandson of Germania."

Italy covered his mouth "Germany, what if you are?"

"Und vhat if I'm not?"

"So what? Germany I love you for being Germany. Not because you could be Holy Roman Empire"

That was what he wanted to hear, and he began kissing the brunette again. Running one hand across the planes of his well toned, albeit scrawny body. He skimmed his fingers over the tight curls above the slowly hardening length of the Italian, smiling when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

Germany stood up, and walked over to his night table opening the top drawer, and pulling out a bottle of lube. (after rifling past the various other "toys") He got back in between Italy's legs, and looked into those lust filled amber eyes. Italy looked so beautiful, and so vulnerable. Ripe for the taking. Germany coated his fingers in lube, and looked right at Italy, who nodded with absolute certainty.

Germany tentatively pushed a finger into the Italians entrance. He stopped dead when the brunette stopped breathing, and tensed up. He rubbed those tan thighs in an encouraging manner.

"Relax Italy. I know it's veird, but it gets better."

Italy went from not breathing to hyperventilating. Germany and his comforting touches helped a little, and slowly he let his body relax. He trusted Ludwig, his best friend, to make it all better soon. When the finger started gingerly moving in and out, it got less weird.

Germany continued a slow agonizing pace. He just wanted to hump the Italian stupid, but he didn't want to hurt him. He eventually felt the muscles give, and prodded with another finger to warn Feli, before slipping it inside.

Italy started to feel full, in a sense, and moaned softly at the sensation.

This spurred Germany on. He began thrusting the fingers in harder and faster. He angled them hooking them upwards, and was rewarded with the most sexual moan he had ever heard in his life. He stayed right on that spot, and slipped a third finger into the muscle. Now the fun began.

This felt so good to Feli, his erection that had been going soft rehardened with vigor. He began grinding his hips onto the fingers. Feeling full, stretched, pleased. It was amazing. His breath coming out in harsh pants, and laced with low moans. Allowing himself to enjoy every feeling of this.

Germany couldn't take it anymore. Looking over at Feli all sweaty, and grinding into his fingers, made him realize how urgent the tent in his boxers was. He gently pulled his fingers out, and hooked his fingers into his boxers.

"You still vant to, Feli?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano nodded vigorously, and was rewarded with a completely naked German. He raked his eyes over the gorgeous, well toned body. Every inch of Ludwig was toned, firm, and sexy. That was until he saw the German's fully hardened length. He gulped, and took a deep breathe.

Germany fully coated his erection in the lube. He saw the hesitation on the brunettes face, and was determined to make this the best night of the Italians life. He lined his erection with the entrance, let Italy take a deep breath, and fully pushed in. He stopped dead, supporting his weight on his arms, as he looked down at Italian. His face was screwed up between a mix of pleasure and pain.

This was something Italy always wanted, but why did it have to hurt so bad! It was nice to finally have Ludwig all to himself. He reached his hands up, mussing the gel confines of the blonde hair. He began to relax, and managed to open his eyes. Germany's breath was ghosting across his face, and a pair of intense blue eyes were staring straight at him.

"Move Ludwig, please."

Ludwig almost didn't comprehend what was said to him. Honestly, he could live being inside the Italian forever. He gently pulled out, and pushed back in. He grunted. Italy moaned.

The developed a shockingly fast past. Ludwig was driving the Italian into the bed with his quick snapping hip movements. Said Italian had his legs spread moaning loudly, and moving is hips to meet thrust for thrust. The room was filled with moaning, panting, and sounds of sweaty flesh colliding together. Both of them quickly feeling heat burning in there stomachs. Ludwig reached out, grabbing the Italians length, and began pumping it with his thrusts which were less rhythmic, and more jerky. He was desperate to make sure Italy reached completion.

He did. Crying out "Dios Mio, Ludwig!"

That was all it took. The clenching muscles, and hearing his Italian cry out his name, while spilling his seed all over his body, caused him to cum all inside the boys body.

Ludwig pulled out gently, and laid next to the Italian. He was going to say something, but noticed Feliciano was asleep. He smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. They would talk tomorrow. He wrapped his strong arms around Italy, and promptly fell asleep clutching his new lover.

**A/N) I wrote this in tiny bursts of time, so I hope it turned out alright. Question I'm thinking of writing a cracky pairing with this fic for all the drunk people of the previous Chapter called "The Morning After" what do you all think? I'm terrible at humor, but I have a lot to work with, and think it could be a gem.**

**GDC- Above statement is thanks to your review. So many ideas involving RusAme sunflower sheets and PruCan potentially illegal maple syrup escapades. Hope you enjoyed the smut.**


	12. Chapter 12

Germany woke to empty, cold bed the next morning. He had a terrible headache. Damn his love of beer. Wait, last night! Where was Italy? Or maybe it was a dream. He looked under the covers, he was nude. He also noticed dried fluids on the bed, and jumped out of it like it just lit on fire. He dressed quickly, and promptly stripped the bed. With covers bundled, and in his hands, he opened the door. A powerful smell of breakfast was in the air. It smelled of pancakes, wurst, eggs, and a whole lot of other things. He heard his stomach give an angry growl. He couldn't get distracted. He tossed the covers into a washing machine, and poured half a bottle of bleach into it. After this, he considered scrubbing them by hand. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to sleep in such filthy conditions. It was definitely Italy's fault. Germany could remember the sweet kisses that turned into a full blown lust between them. The words "I love you for being Germany." that turned it into love. Well, maybe just this once, it was worth sleeping in dried fluids. Especially when you have a beautiful Italian in your arms. He wondered if Italy felt the same.

He wandered into the kitchen to see Italy had started a campaign to feed the hungry with how much food he was making. He was quite a genius in the kitchen. Messy, but brilliant.

"Morning Ludwig." Italy said, not really looking at him. He was too involved with flipping pancakes.

"Gilbert and Kiku are coming over for breakfast. I assumed Gilbert would have, um...Canada with him. So I'm attempting to make pancakes."

Germany was stunned. Italy was usually sleeping at this time. Not to mention, he should be hurting after last night. Ludwig wasn't bragging or anything, but that was Italy's first time. He didn't seem to suffer any pain. No, he was cooking breakfast, and already took some calls. Maybe he should show Italy more affection. Especially if he gets up and shows some initiative.

Italy walked over to grab something, and there was the guilt. The tell tale limp in his step. Germany not only felt guilty, but Italy wasn't looking at him either. Maybe never mind on the intimacy. Italy was hurt, and it was his fault. Way to mess things up Ludwig! Now things will be so awkward between them, because of feelings. How can he make things better.

He didn't have time to contemplate as he heard someone pounding at the front door, repeatedly. Most likely Gilbert. He was the only one he knew of who didn't knock and then wait.

"Bruder if you break down mein door..."

He opened it, and was greeted by a his older brother with his arms around his polar bear cuddling boyfriend.

"Bout time you open the door for me und my awesome." Gilbert responded while pulling his boyfriend inside. "I brought mein Birdie. My awesome told me it vould be okay. I didn't haf to ask or nothing. He's mein plus one."

"Si, I expected Canada. I made pancakes for him." Italy stuck his head out around the corner, and responded. He still seemed distant. He avoided Germany's gaze, and looked straight through Prussia.

Germany wanted to walk over, and hug Italy and ask if he did something wrong. Then there was a soft knock on the door. Someone didn't want Ludwig thinking. He opened the door, and saw Japan standing there. He bowed

"Ohayo Doitsu."

"Guten Morgen Japan." He replied, standing aside for Kiku to walk in.

Japan was civilized, and well mannered. Not to mention, he knew how to knock. A much needed change in contrast to his big headed brother.

"Japan is here, table is set, everyone sit, and bon apetite." Italy said.

"Italy, can I talk to you?" Ludwig asked. He had to get Italy alone, and fix this before it got worse.

Feliciano looked up, and followed Germany into the living room.

"Is there something wrong Italy? Did I do something wrong?" Ludwig asked, obviously concerned. Possibly distraught.

"No, not at all. I just didn't know how you would act, or feel. So, I thought I'd make breakfast. Big brother France always said it's only awkward if someone doesn't make breakfast."

Germany face palmed "I'm not sure Francis is someone you want to take advice from, Italy. You should have asked me how I felt. I was sad there was no annoying Italian snoring in my face."

"So, you aren't mad?"

He shook his head, and immediately had an Italian clung to his chest. He wrapped his arms, tentatively around the brunette, and nuzzled into those locks.

"Me, and my awesome are going to start eating!" Gilbert yelled from the dining room

"Yum pancakes." Matthew said happily.

To hell with Gilbert. Germany was happy to have the air cleared between him and Italy. Things might be confusing between them for awhile, but right now, he chose to be happy. His belly decided to growl, and Italy separated from him.

The two walked hand in hand into the kitchen, and took seats right next to each other. Everyone began to dig in. Italy made food from all the homelands of everyone. That's why there were so many different smells. So no one had any complaints. They could eat foods normal to them.

"Why are you all here this morning anyways." Germany asked.

"Easy little bruder, we want to unlock your memories, and make you remember."

"Vhat? Whose idiot idea vas that. How?"

Kiku held up a measuring tape

"In a sense, cospray!"

**A/n) it's short I know and I'm sorry. It has been over a week and I just typed this up really quick. I've also got a paired fic "The Morning After" in the works, but no promises of when it will be finished. This story will be done soon. Cosplaying Germany is bound to be hilarious, right?**

**GDC: I'm glad I could make you happy in your "fangirl bits" and you're right I do love it. You always have such a way to make me giggle.**


	13. Chapter 13

"I feel like und idiot!" Ludwig said.

He was standing in an outfit much like Holy Roman Empire had. It was comfortable yes, but he would never admit that. Mostly, it made him feel stupid. The others planned such a huge elaborate scheme, and really it was too much work for just a simple answer. He still had his doubts that he was the Ancient Empire. Yes he looked up to Holy Rome yes the likeness between him and Germania was uncanny, but just because he loved Italy didn't mean he was Holy Rome. They were all over thinking the whole thing.

"Shut up, the likeness really is uncanny." Said Austria.

Yes, Japan worked hard. Everybody had older outfits on, and for some reason they decided to bring Austria and Hungary over for this scheme.

"Doesn't mean I feel any less stupid!" Ludwig grumbled.

"Calm down Doitsu. This is for research! You love research!" Japan said. He was finishing the hemming of the cape. Japan really devoted himself to the whole "cosplay" thing.

Germany just wanted to know when Japan started these outfits, or if he was just that talented.

"He's all ready. He looks rather adorable!" Hungary said. She was helping Italy get ready too look as close to Chibitalia as possible.

Gilbert walked hand in hand with Matthew and bust up laughing.

"West…you look just like you did when I found you!"

"Shut up bruder." Ludwig growled.

"Don't be such a hoser Germany," Matthew said with a smile "I think you look really nice."

"Ho-ser?" Ludwig looked confused

Gilbert laughed.

"It's Canadian slang. Isn't it funny?"

Matthew shot Gilbert a glare "I will jersey you again Gilbert!"

Gilbert gulped audibly. (Don't ever piss Matthew off during a hockey game) He was incredibly grateful to be interrupted by Kiku.

"Ok lets go over the plan once more." Japan said

The plan was simple. They were going to recreate the time when little Italy was working for Austria with Hungary. Ludwig would be playing Holy Roman Empire. They were going to recreate the time when Roman Empire was leaving. That was the one very vivid memory Italy could recall. If anything might unlock Germany's memories, it was that moment. With fingers crossed the plan was launched into action.

Roderich was sitting at his piano, studying over a rather difficult piece of sheet music when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Mr. Austria, I made you some tea." Came Hungary's voice.

"Thank you." He said holding out his hand.

She placed the cup in his hands, and waited silently to see if he needed something else.

"Do you know where Italy is?" He asked without ever looking up at her.

"Yes sir. Do you want me to go and get her?" She asked.

He merely nodded, and she was out to go get Italy. She quickly retrieved the much bigger Italian.

He looked pretty much as adorable as he did when he was little. A handkerchief tied around his head and an adorable puffy dress with an apron tied around it. He was sweeping a room with a push broom, She grabbed him, push broom in hand, and wordlessly dragged him to Austria.

"Ve, yes Mr. Austria" He asked in a very soft and effeminate voice.

"Italy, I need you to grab some water from the well. The kitchen needs to be mopped."

"Yes, Sir." he walked off to a well to grab a bucket full of water.

He walked over to the well with a bucket in hand. His thoughts bouncing around. Why were they doing this? He was both happy and scared. He loved Germany yes, but would things change if he was Holy Rome? Would he go back to the old nation hungry for power, and asking Italy to become part of him again. He didn't want to think about that. His feelings for Germany were clear, but he couldn't become one with the empire. Not after Grandpa Rome. That was all too painful. What if he wasn't him? Would Germany make him prove his love to him again? He sighed heavily as he reached the well. He pulled the rope to drag a bucket of water up. Honestly he was astonished that Kiku had found a still working well. Or wait, did he have it built? He was unsure really. Why did Japan work so hard to make this happen? He figured he shouldn't question Japan. I mean they could make things really big and really small. Still hadn't figured out how to shrink people yet, but he still had hope.

He put his broom under his arms, and the heavy bucket in his hands. It really did feel much lighter than it was the first time he had done this. His heart was beating frantically in his chest. He knew what was coming before it even happened. He was nervous and sweating, not because the bucket was heavy. He heard the cape whipping against the wind, before he saw him. He looked up, and his breath caught in his throat. There, in an exact copy of the outfit from so long ago stood Germany, who looked identical to the empire. Feliciano couldn't find the courage to keep going. He felt a strong painful ache right in his heart. He was considering making a run for it. This was really throwing a wrench in the whole telling Germany I love him for him and not because he looks like Holy Rome thing. He dropped the bucket, and caught the attention of Germany.

Germany whipped his head and looked towards Italy. He gasped. This looked familiar. It felt familiar. Italy walked towards Germany, the broom he held was in a death grip as he got closer to him.

"So-so you are really leaving?" he asked Germany shyly. He was too afraid to even look at him.

Germany nodded stiffly. He coughed to clear his throat, and in a practiced semi-Italian accent said,

"Yes. I have to go."

"Can I give you something then? To remember me by."

He thrust the broom into Germany's hands.

According to the script, Germany was supposed to ask a question while pretending to remember why Italy handed him the broom. He didn't need to pretend though, his blue eyes sparkled as all his memories seemed to flood over him. Leaving, fighting, suffering, almost drowning, and meeting Prussia. Everything hit him at once.

"Germany? Germany?" Italy was worried. Normally focused Germany was looking quite dazed and not quite there.

Once Ludwig focused. He looked at Italy with a smirk on his face.

"Italy, I really am Holy Roman Empire."

And with that he grabbed Italy by the back of his head and crushed their lips together.

**A/N) I had the biggest case of writer's block I have ever had. I would sit and sit in front of this story for hours with just nothing coming to me. It was absolutely awful, and I apologize so much to you guys! I know it really is no excuse, but its really the truth. To all of those who wanted The Morning After is still in editing stages (again, writers block) so just wait a little longer. My apologies again ya'll. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little blah there towards the end it started feeling really forced. **

**Oh and 40 followers seriously you guys I am beyond flattered over this. Along with all the people who have commented cuz it makes me feel really great!**

**In regards to Matthew's "jersey" comment it is a legit Canadian thing you grab someone by the back of their shirt and pull it up over there head so you can start beating the crap out of them. **


End file.
